Un San Valentin estilo Ben 10
by Gorexxx
Summary: Es algo que se me ocurrio en poco tiempo, para no aproechar la oportunidad de San Valentin. Felicidades a todos! (Chico x chico)


Rook Pov:

El 14 de febrero es un dia especial para los humanos, pero a un mas especias para el duo de humanos llamados a si mismos "pareja" como decía mi compañero y hace 6 meses denominado novio. En nuestra ruta diaria para patrullas el area de Bellwood solo pudimos ver las decoraciones de color rosa e imágenes poco realistas del corazón humano, había una cantidad formidable de jóvenes tomados de las manos o sentados dejando escasos centímetros entre ellos, dándose besos y abrazos, yo mire a Ben y el solo miraba el otro extremo de la calle contraria a mi lugar, tenia una sonrisa pegada en la cara y los ojos entre cerrados, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire y suspirando.

-Ben por que haces eso?

-No lo ves Rook? Se siente el amor en aire puro de Bellwood, todas las parejas andan juntas y eso que ni siquiera llega la hora del mediodía! Se siente tan bien.

-Yo sinceramente solo veo jóvenes agarrados de la mano expresando sus emosiones libremente en las calles, adornos poco convencionales del amor y el aire sigue siendo oxigeno y dióxido de carbono.

-asshh olvidalo Rook, no entiendes mucho del san valentin.

Ben parecía decepcionado por mi ignorancia a lo que parecía un dia importante par el, decidi tratar de remendar mi error:

-Ben, cielo perdóname, no se que es lo que quieres decir con esas cosas poco verídicas de tu pueblo, no me has dicho mucho tampoco acerca del " san valentin" como tu le llamas.

-Esta bien tienes razón, el San valentin es cuando tu estas con las personas que mas mas en el mundo, ajeno a tu familia y cosas asi, demuestras tu amor estando con esa persona el dia entero, no tan literalmente claro, y algunos sellan su amor comprometiéndose o pidiéndose matrimonio en pocos casos.

-Ya veo por que es tan importante, discúlpame.

-No importa Rook.

Fin Rook Pov…..

Ben se acerco a Rook y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, a lo que se sonrojaron ambos. Para despejar su mente volvió a mirar la ventanilla y noto algo que no se había dado cuenta antes:

-Ben si todas las parejas de Bellwood pueden expresar sus sentimientos, por que no hay personas del mismo genero también?

-Ohh, bueno, la mayoría lo hace en secreto, algunos solo lo reprimen supongo…

-eso es injusto, todos los humanos tienen los mismos derechos de amar

Ben iva a decir algo pero la insignia de Rook empezó a sonar llamando la atención de este.

-Majistrado Tennyson, que sucede?-Dijo Rook serio, la cara que adoraba Ben.

-Al parecer hay cargamentos de armas de plomeros que han sido traficadas a Undertown, esas armas son muy poderosas y difíciles de conseguir, deben bajar allí y evitar que se arme un verdadero caos, cuento con ustedes muchachos.

Sin mas ni menos Rook acelero y fue directo a la entrada del mundo subterráneo de Bellwood, al bajar por la rampa estaciono en un rincón y fueron a donde las armas fueron vistas por ultima vez. Por obra del destino el dia de hoy no les iso dar tantas vueltas y encontraros a los ladrones de dichas armas. Estos, intentaron huir por diferentes rincones pero gracias a Eco Eco y las habilidades pulcras de Rook , poco tiempo paso hasta que fueron detenidos.

-Estan arrestados por robo de armas de los plomeros clase 4-Saca su insignia de plomero

-Eso es lo que crees revonniano -decia uno de los ladrones que pateo fuertemente a Ben e intento huir , pero la herramienta proto-tech de Rook evito la fuga.

-Vas a pagar por lo que….-Decia Rook furioso por la acción violenta hacia Ben.

-Rook, cariño, podrías ayudarme?

-Ya voy Ben.

Dejo bien atado a los delincuentes y fue a ayudar a Ben. Al entrar en la tienda donde había sido tirado vio que cayo en un grupo de estantes llenos de lo que parecía ropa femenina. Ben tenia ensima una ropa de sirvienta, en una etiqueta decía "Maid":

-Que tanto miras?

-N-nada!- directamente cambio de dirección y vio a otro lado sonrojado, parecía como si lo llevar puesto.

Ben al ver de lo que Rook parecía avergonzado, sonrrio de un lado y se levanto de los demás trajes

-Oye Rook mi amor, por que no haces todo el tramite tu y yo arreglo lo que desordene no crees?

-si será mejor

Rook salió por donde vino y arreglo su transferencia a la cárcel de los ladrones, cuando fue por Ben ya no se encontraba allí por lo que creo había ido al camión a esperar, al ir allí vio que Ben aun no estaba allí y decidió esperarlo 5 minutos y luego salir a buscarlo.

-Ya llegue! Nos vamos?

-si, ya esta todo listo.

-_Si, todo listo… _pensaba Ben para sus adentros.

Al llegar al departamento de Rook, Ben corrió al baño y pidió a Rook esperar en su habitación, lo que justamente Rook iso. Al pasar un buen rato Ben apareció.

-B-B-B-Ben?

-si Amo-Rook?

Ben tria puesto el traje de Maid que había visto en la tienda junto un par de medias largas y blancas que terminaban con un adorable moño al final y con unas muñequeras igual. Ben iba hacia Rook se forma sensual y se acerco a su oído:

Feliz San Valentin Amor mio….

Sellando con un beso su amor puro, se demostraron a su manera el valor de su compañía, tal vez no podían demostrar libremente su amor por ser dos varones, quizás todavía sean un amor secreto, pero esa noche juraron que en un futuro muy pero muy cercano, ellos serian como esas parejas que vieron en la calle…

**Nota de la autora: Pronto are una 2 ° parte donde habra San Valentin!**


End file.
